


Do I Die Like This?

by Ethan404Writes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Manga Spoilers, Minor Levi/Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Somewhat, anyway, based on the very recent manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethan404Writes/pseuds/Ethan404Writes
Summary: "Is this all I ever wanted, on a night like this?"(Based on recent manga events. SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 115.)





	Do I Die Like This?

He starts to wonder.

What would life have been like if he weren't a soldier? 

Would he have been happy? At peace? Or like Eren, would he have grown to despise the walls he was caged in?  
But in the underground, he didn't really care about the walls on the surface. All he wanted was a better life, better food, better rest, a better mind.

But really, he didn't care all that much for such things. It was only until he met his two friends that he wished for such a life. He wanted only the best for them, and he fought to get it.  
He fought only for his friends.

And then they were gone, like petals in the wind. They vanished into the air, becoming stars in the sky.

But then he had new purpose. To fight for Humanity.

He hadn't cared much for it. Thinking that sooner or later, he would just die and never see the surface.  
But he saw the sun, the beautiful blue sky, and he was entranced. He was overcome with an urge to protect that very sight, to live as long as he could.  
It's not like it was his choice to become a soldier. It just happened.

But somehow, he feels like that was his destiny. To become a soldier, fighting until his last breath.

Because really, a peaceful life doesn't suit him.

But what if none of that happened, he thinks? What if there were no walls, no Titans, no wretched underground.  
Just a normal, peaceful, happy world.

What would Levi's destiny be in that world?

Would he have a tea shop, like he always wanted? Would he be a father? A brother? An uncle, even? Or perhaps a famous star?

 

Or is he doomed to fight? Are his hands forever stained with the deaths of innocent lives?

He dearly prays. He prays that in another world, with no walls, no enemy, no hatred...  
That he wouldn't have to fight anymore. He's too tired, he thinks. He just wants to sleep.

But he was designed to fight. So of course, of course that would be his fate. To fight, fight, fight, until he died a miserable and lonely death.  
Of course, of course. Wishing for anything else is simply foolish.

Levi is a soldier. The Ackerman's are soldiers. That is it, nothing less, nothing more.

...But he doesn't want that.  
He wants to own his little tea shop. He wants to be a father, an uncle, a brother. He wants to be surrounded by the people he loves, and not have to worry each day that they might not be there anymore.

It's so tiring. It's so tiring.

He's simply exhausted. He wants to scream, he wants to cry, he wants to do kick and punch and release all of his emotions, all his emotions that have been bottled up far too long.  
It's so tiring. He just wants it to stop.

In his last moments, he wishes for just one thing.

He prays that Eren doesn't meet the same fate.

...

He wanted, at least once,

To say those three little words to a wonderful, amazing, entrancing young man...  
Maybe in the next life.

Maybe, just maybe.

He could find happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave a comment.


End file.
